Stay A Little Longer - Chapter 73
by doopyness
Summary: Go read the other 72 chapters written by Tvdvampire. I loved her/his story line so I thought id have a go at writing one of my own. Rated M for Sex.


**Authors note: So I read this story called Stay a little longer and I loved it and the idea. This is a one shot but you should read the other 72 chapters on TVDVampire. Basically all characters are human and Elena and Stefan live in Wyoming with horses and ect.**

 **Stay a Little Longer – Chapter 73**

Elena jumped out of her Jeep, she groaned loudly as her foot landed in a pile of wet mud. "Just my luck." She rolled her eyes and brushed her hair out her face before slogging towards the house. Her hand flung the door open and sighed as the breeze of cold air hit her. She had threatened to leave Stefan without sex if he didn't buy an air conditioner, although she loved the Wyoming sun it did kill her half to death sometimes. 3pm. Ugh he should be back by now she thought. She ventured outside to check on PJ before two familiar strong hands grabbed around her waist. Her squeal made him laugh before attaching his lips to her neck. "Hey." Elena sighed whilst wiggling round to face him. "Hi."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When she finally returned to the burning heat outside her eyes scanned the property for him. Her eyes set on the handsome man – Her handsome man without a top repairing the fence they fell through whilst making out. The thought of them making out painted a smile on her face and blew an urge that was as familiar as breathing. The feeling that she knew all too well. The feeling of wanting those lips on hers. She unbuttoned the top few buttons on her shirt before sweeping her hair back and walking confidently towards the amazing cowboy. As she reached him her hands gripped his shoulders and pulled him back. His back hit the floor roughly, the groan and face he pulled made her laugh. She sat on top of him and pushed her lips against hers, her hands roamed over his sweaty body and pushed hard enough to keep him down. "You have no idea how sexy you are." She laughed out and she kissed down his chest. "You're on to talk, this, your shirt. You're killing me over here!"

"You don't need to tell me how much you love me…I can feel it." She whispered seductively down his ear. He rolled his hips under her, her moan would have been heard miles away. A honk of a horn ripped them from their fantasy land. Elena had flown off Stefan buttoning up her shirt all the way before turning to the car, whereas Stefan ran off to hide his 'Situation'. "Hey Aunt Jenna!"

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something…"

"Uh…No you're fine we were just-just…"

"Elena, I don't want to know what ya'll were doing back there but Jeremy left his hat here and he won't ride without it."

"Yeah, I put it back here. Just come in a sec."

Elena pulled the door open but got hit in the face when it bounced back.

"Sorry, just don't come in a sec, well Elena can but uhhh…."

Elena held up a finger to Jenna telling her to wait one minute whilst she got Jer's hat. As she snuck in the tiny gap Stefan had open he hurried to hide in the corner. "What's up with you?" She asked.

"I'm stuck."

"You're stuck?"

"My 'situation' in these jeans, well they don't work together."

She snatched Jer's hat off the couch before passing it to Jenna that still stood outside.

"ugh, Stefan come here." She walked over to him and rubbed over his crotch. "We are getting rid of these jeans anyway…right?" His head nodded like a bobble headed doll, his eyes fell to the top of his head as she continued to rub. His hands gripped her hips as she rubbed faster. Her body sat then on top of him slowly grinding on his groin then speeding up to his liking. Finally, he released like a squirt gun. His head fell back and hit the floor with a thud. "Are you alive?" A small grin pulled at his lips, "I've never felt more alive."

"Well you might feel free and all but I still have needs."

"Right." He said sitting up and crashing his lips to her neck. Moans and murmurs flew out of her mouth. "Wait!" She pulled away and tore away his pants before he got stuck again. Stealing the opportunity, she also pulled his only pair of boxer briefs down freeing him finally. "hmm, so big and manly."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They lay breathless, 8pm read the clock. 5 whole hours they had went for, they were like animals. "I still need to fix our fence."

"I still need to feed Red and PJ too." Both sighed before giving another quick kiss and leaving to finish their assigned tasks.

 **Please Review and check out my other story Life of Stelena!**


End file.
